


Drowning Without You

by whenfairieshelp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ??? Idk man they’re underwater and Tony saves him, Fanart, M/M, Mermaid! Tony, Other, also the title is incredibly literal lmao, bucky without his prostethic, my sis chose it she likes the drama, sailor! Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfairieshelp/pseuds/whenfairieshelp
Summary: Mermaid!AU for WinterIron SpringFling 2018.A colorful mermaid!AU because who doesn’t like mermaids.





	Drowning Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slippin_into_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/gifts).



> This is my first time doing an exchange like this and I’m not quite satisfied with my entry because I realised I could have done so much more. Still hope it makes the person this is for happy :u

Tony has never seen a human up close. This one is quite pretty, he thought, I wonder if I can keep him.


End file.
